


Adventures in Brat-sitting

by kingkongraisinbran



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Babysitting, Discipline, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongraisinbran/pseuds/kingkongraisinbran
Summary: While babysitting the young pop star, Fukase, you get fed up with his disrespectful attitude and decide to teach him a lesson he won't forget.





	Adventures in Brat-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a self-insert thing, but I changed it to a character x reader fic to post it. If I missed anything in the transition from first-person to second-person, please let me know so that I can fix it.

Babysitting young pop stars isn’t a normal job by any stretch of the imagination, but it sure as hell pays the bills. It has some pretty big challenges, but you recently learned just how rewarding it can be while babysitting a little brat named Fukase.

“Fukase, come here,” you called from the living room. There was no response, which further angered you. “Fukase, you’re going to come here this instant!” Noticeably irritated by the knowledge that he was in trouble, the young redhead walked over to you and asked, “What do you want, (Y/N)? My family isn’t paying you to just yell at me.” Following your instructions, the 13-year-old boy sat down right next to you on the couch and rolled his eyes at your unamused expression.

“Do you know why you’re in trouble?” you asked, knowing that you wouldn’t get a respectful response. Fukase laughed and sarcastically said, “Because I haven’t given you an autograph?”

With an annoyed look, you firmly told him, “Take this more seriously. You’ve been picking on Oliver, and you need to stop. You’re bad enough here, but now your parents expect me to make you get along with people even when I’m not around.”

Without missing a beat, the young boy looked at you and said, “And what if I don’t want to do what you tell me to? I’m famous, so I should get to do whatever I want to!” Before you had time to think through your words, you blurted out, “Fukase, you’re not too old for me to bend you over my knee and spank you.” Noticeably taken aback, he composed himself to tell you, “You’re bluffing.” That was a mistake that you weren’t about to allow him to repeat.

You reached both of your arms out to grab Fukase. He put up a fight but was unable to keep you from forcing him into position. With your left arm on his back, keeping him from getting up, you raised up your right hand before bringing it down to spank him as hard as you could. When it happened, he let out a little whimper that almost sounded like it was out of pleasure. As you kept spanking him, you started to notice more noises coming out of his mouth; he was enjoying this. Knowing that you wouldn’t be able to discipline him with something which gave him pleasure, you chose to switch up your methods.

You grabbed the bottom of his shirt and took it off of him. He shouted, “What the hell are you doing?” the entire time, but you were able to get him naked from the waist up. Your next task would be a little more difficult. You flipped him over onto the floor so that he was lying on his back and positioned yourself so that you were sitting on his chest. Your hands made their way to his belt, quickly removing it before undoing the buttons of his pants. As he squirmed, you slid your hand into his pants, grabbed him by the balls, and squeezed.

“Ow! That hurt; let go of me!” he cried as you loosened your grip, but his relief didn’t last long, as you stripped his pants off of his body. You were left with an extremely cute 13-year-old boy underneath you in nothing but a pair of white briefs, as your original intentions of punishment were quickly replaced by an uncontrollable lust for Fukase’s small and tender body.

You forced him back to the original position and continued to smack his ass until you could feel his boner against your leg. Satisfied by what you had just caused, you smirked and asked “Do you like that, ya little brat? Does being demeaned like this get you hard? You’re such a goddamn little slut!”

Your hand made its way underneath his briefs and started grabbing and squeezing his round little ass. You wanted to do more and more to his body with every passing second. Without thinking, you forced 2 fingers inside of him, making him squirm and attempt to scream for you to stop, but he was unable to form any sounds due to the overwhelming sensations running through his body. but you weren’t finished with your fun yet. After you had removed your fingers, you proceeded to force three fingers into his ass this time. He pleaded in vain for you to stop, which only made you massage his prostate more roughly.

Once you were finished fingering him, you sat him down on the couch and shoved your fingers in his face. “Smell it, you little shit,” you growled at him before he started to lick your fingers and even putting them in his mouth. It was shocking, to say the least. After all of that begging and pleading for you to stop, he chose of his own volition to go further than you had even told him to.

Impressed by his devotion to this newfound role, you climbed off of him and explained, “You’ve really been taking all of this punishment like a champ. So since you’ve impressed me and decided to be a good little boy, I’m going to give you a reward.”

Fukase couldn’t believe what was happening as you quickly switched from punishment to praise. He was left confused, but rather pleased.

After you finished speaking, you started to lick the fabric of his underwear, causing him to moan loudly. Even more excited hearing this cute 13-year-old boy moaning your name, you started to suck his dick through his briefs.

After a minute of this, you lifted your head up and slowly peeled his now wet briefs off of him, revealing a very impressive cock for a boy his age. He was 5 inches long and hard as a rock, his foreskin still covering a portion of the head. “Damn. You’re a very big boy Fukase. I always thought you were cute, but I didn’t expect you to be hung,” you whispered.

Feeling a newfound wave of confidence due to your compliment, Fukase grabbed his dick and slapped you with it before dragging it across your face, leaking precum over your lips and cheeks and allowing himself to once again feel that he was in control of the situation at hand.

Once he was fully naked, you traced your tongue over his balls, savoring the taste of his sweaty, unclean body, causing his dick to twitch and start to leak again as his face contorted into an expression of ecstasy. He was drunk on the pleasure from your inviting mouth.

“As your babysitter, I shouldn’t say this, but I couldn’t be happier that you haven’t showered.” Once his balls thoroughly soaked with your saliva, you slowly ran the tip of your tongue up his shaft and up to the head. Fukase gasped as he felt your warm, wet tongue against his soft skin. No one had ever touched him in such a sensitive place, so this was a completely new experience for him.

After giving his head numerous kisses, you put his entire dick in your mouth and slowly bobbed your head up and down. As you sped up the movement of your head, Fukase’s moans increased in both frequency and intensity before he bucked his hips toward you while cumming down your throat.

Noticing his exhaustion, you helped him to shower before helping him into his bed in a new, clean pair of white briefs, which you had retrieved from the clothes dryer. As you tucked him into bed, Fukase whispered in your ear, “I really had fun, (Y/N). I hope you can babysit me again soon.” With a grin on your face, you kissed him gently on the lips before replying, “Only if you promise to be a good boy for me.”


End file.
